


How the world treats us

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (Geoff is afraid of himself), Angst with happy ending sorta, Broken Jack, Bruises, Cat Michael, Changing female reader, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Childhood Memories, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Cuts, Depressed Jeremy, Everyone has to change to survive, F/M, Faithless, Fake AH Crew, Happy story with heavy angst, Haunted geoff, Heavy venting, Immortal Jack (she dies everyday to live again), Immortal Ryan, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jack drinks something and actually dies, Jeremy lost his soulmate, Kinda sad but happy, Naga, Other, Past Abuse, People are different, Reminiscent ghost jack, Royal meg turney, Scared Gavin Free, Scarred gavin free, Snake geoff, Spirit walker Lindsay, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Violent, Violent Thoughts, Wanna spoiler?, Your dragged into this, chained Angel ray, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eWK6i9eQ7iY (you really only need this for my inspiration for this)





	1. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TSU8Zs0VvmI (in Jeremy's head)

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter ill post a like like this, but im calling this au the shattered au

Everyone is unique... that's how every happy ending goes... but what happens when you feel lost? Afraid? Cold? Alone? You suddenly think about quitting and giving up and if every butterfly wing can tear the fabric of space and time apart then when did it aim at her?

"Why her? She didn't deserve it..." Geoff said at **her**  funeral; this was Jack's funeral. Geoff and Jack used to fall in love with each other every morning, everyday, and every night, every sweet whispered nothing, every 'I love you', and every sacred night they share in the same room. Jack was the image in Geoff's head.

Geoff turns to look at Ryan and asks "Does it get any easier?" Ryan shrugs. "You go numb, the pain's still there. You're just numb after it... and look at me: I survived WW1 and WW2. Comrades and lovers died and I had to watch as each every one of them passed." Ryan says calmly and finally says "And if I can't die, I embrace the killing..." Geoff looked at Lindsay and Michael, Michael's head is covered and his pants leg has a little bit of fur at the bottom. Michael was hiding who he was. Lindsay was talking to an empty chair before looking at Geoff. "She says the funeral is over, she's tired now..." Lindsay says and the others leave slowly as Jeremy waits on Geoff as he follows Geoff to the car.

On the way back to the complex, Geoff has Ryan stop as he gets out to see a shadow that reminded him of Jack, but it was crying and the shadow was moving as if it were taking in shuddering breaths.

Geoff walked over in the rain, keeping quiet as your crying continues. You look away from Geoff, adverting your eyes to the other side of the alleyway, seeing people all happy as you whisper to yourself. "What do I have to change inside to survive?"

Geoff smiled a little. "Well, we change a lot, but fitting the model is really rare to find in a sense of, well... being alive. Even if its so natural, we can't do it anymore. Why are you in the rain anyway?" He asked

You look at him, tears still swimming in your eyes, not bothering to wipe away the ones that had spilled down onto your cheeks. "Why do you care about me? You didn't even have to talk to me...." You say, curling in on yourself. Geoff sighs "Eh? Why not be nice on a day like this? I lost someone.... and let's just say I am reminded by you here, would you believe me?" He asks.

You give a curt nod. "Yeah, because people die all the time, and it's strange for everyone and their actions." Geoff gives a light chuckle and offers his hand to you. "Lets get you out of the rain, and yeah I know the outfit looks like a dress but its not, so don't even start with me on it." He says and you smile.

You followed him to the vehicle and he stopped to look at you before either of you entered it. "My name's Geoff. You?" He asks. "Y/N." You respond, and he smiled "That's a beautiful, name." He says and you get in the car with hi--them? "Who are they?" You ask and Geoff sighs once more. He seems to do that a lot. "Like me and you, but friends of the dead loved ones. Come on, they live with me." You  get in the car and Geoff looks to Ryan and the car goes to his complex.

The car ride was silent and everyone was hiding them, their secrets... but at the complex you were welcomed by Geoff and given Jacks room to sleep in; Geoff liked you, but Michael went to his own room, all of them doing the same, and Meg leaned on Gavin who flinched slightly and then fell in love again.

You had hung around Geoff most of the day and soon the others joined in when Michael flopped against you. You noticed something, he was purring. It was odd until he introduced himself with the others and pulled his hat off to see auburn cat ears in a mess of curls. You were hesitant until you heard him. "I might bite, but you can pet me.." He said and you saw a tail tucked away and you slowly started to pet him, earning purrs of comfort. Geoff looked at Ryan, and then Jacks room, then to you. "Y/N, you should probably make yourself at home... it's getting late." He lightly moved Michael and you jumped when something wrapped around your leg and looked down to see the lower half of a snake connecting to Geoff.

"Oh i- Y/N, don't be-" He said in shock and you interrupted. "You're both somewhat like me.....different..." You said, still petting Michael and shaking, yet continuing to look at Geoff. "Geoff, I don't want to sound rude, but I want to avoid her room. I love it in there, but..." You trail off, words unspoken but clear as day to you, although Geoff did look confused, so did everyone else, so you assumed you didn't exactly get your silent point across like you'd hoped. Geoff looked at you. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

You thought about telling them, but you've already confused Geoff, so you began to calmly scratch Michael behind the ears as he laid in your lap. You take a moment and pet him as if he was and actual cat, petting from head to lower back and scratching his ears. You were zoned out in thought. Michael didn't seem to care about any of the petting.

"Mmmmmm, scratch my shoulder please..." Michael said, losing all focus and you snapped from your thoughts as you obeyed and began to scratch his shoulder, all the while looking back at Geoff "Remember what I said in the ally way...?" Geoff nodded in response and looked at you, increasingly concerned.

"Well, people call me a changer... and didn't want to be around me or the ones who did never told me any of their lives or showed me pictures of memories... because I can easily lose myself to adjust to a better self to survive... There's pictures in Jacks room... She was beautiful but I'm afraid... if I adapt to her life...." You trail off once more, and everyone looked to each other, then to Geoff with eyes of shock, but Geoff looked worried. "Ryan no photos in Jacks room, nothing about her life..."

Ryan obeyed and Lindsay walked you to your now different room and Lindsay froze, seeing jack as a ghost she only spoke in whispers. "Lindsay, did you hear? She's that different, she can take on lives... Well, if you want her too.." Jack said, thinking half selfishly. "Jack, we can't do that, we love you, yes, Geoff loves you, but you died... You can't be replaced..." You hear Lindsay say and go back into the living room "Uhm, Lindsay is talking to herself!?" You ask from the hall.

Geoff started to explain. "She's a spirit walker, she lives in our plain of existence but in the middle, so she's in two locations at once." He called back and you went back to the room and Lindsay was done talking and left.

You crawled into bed, looked at the room and breathed in deeply. "Night, Jack." You said tiredly before falling asleep.


	2. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PI1TTjmPxuk&itct=CA8QpDAYAyITCKG_npGdpdQCFVbnTgodcakNfTIGcmVsbWZ1SJG2zLGPj_nqKw%3D%3D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible warning, be prepared just in case

"Oh, you poor, sweet. changing, Angel... Take care of him please, and if you can't... Become a better and surviving me... And I love him love him like I did and still do... Sweet sweet, Y/N." Jack said in a ghostly voice. She knew she couldn't be heard by the new person in her room and she vanished in the air.

By morning you woke up to see Michael trying to wake you up, saying breakfast was ready and you stand up rubbing your eyes, as you walk in the kitchen seeing everyone. Lindsay laughs as she sees you, petting Michael. "That's what I get for marrying a hybrid, someone who likes being petted." She says and Michael goes to Lindsay and kisses her and sits by her and everyone sits waiting for you to sit by Geoff.

"We need to talk to you, Y/N." Ryan says and you sit by Geoff. "We know you have a life of your own but we know to ask you to stay... You know what we are, you know that we're different so... We want to you to give up your real life to get a new one with us... change..." Lindsay says.

It only took your silent nod, but that didn't convince Geoff. "Are you absolutely sure? You'd be giving your normal life up, I mean, we won't involve you with our work, just you're super quiet about it..?" Geoff asks.

"I'm sure, I'm not leaving behind much. I'm fine..." You say "No, you're not fine, Talk to us; what's being left behind?" Geoff asked and you looked at him.

"You really want to know? Like do you want complete honesty to what I say and you actually care?" You ask and the rest and Geoff nods. You snap slightly.

"I'm not okay. I forgot who I really was long ago. I followed and left my life behind, changing to be loved, changing to be accepted by society... But there is no care, there is no love, and that's how Geoff found me. I had accidentally adjusted to the life of someone and I didn't know it so they ran me off... This curse will even cause me to gain memories I never had and forget ones that I don't care about or want to forget..." You say and everyone kinda stares as you continue.

"Fitting my own real mold died long ago and its all my fault and people don't usually care, they just want you to say you're okay as you cry your heart out and they never think of you again, and you grow numb and stop caring yourself..." You say.

"So, I have no care if I stay here. You people actually care about me..." You finished and Geoff hugs you. "You're in good hands here." You are suddenly hugged by Gavin too and you laugh a little and you go to talk to Lindsay after hours of talking. Turns out Ryan burned your old place after hearing everything.

"Hey Lindsay, about Jack..." You start. She looks at you curiously. "Yeah, whats wrong?" You sigh and say "Lindsay, you know I'm not myself, and I'm losing myself all the time to adjust to small things... I am wondering if.. Maybe I can learn more about jack?" You ask. Lindsay stares before asking "You want to become Jack?" You nod slowly with a slight smile.

"I want a new self I can't forget... I want to be happy again... I really do." you say. Lindsay takes a breath "I'll talk to everyone and see okay? Though you need to just stay in your room... Okay?" You nod, maybe there's hope after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay sees Jack at the table along with everyone sitting at the table as well and Lindsay wanted everyone's full attention, so they waited on Geoff to fully listen.

"She wants to be Jack." Lindsay said and Geoff stared wide eyed before responding "No, Jacks gone.." He said, sounding sad about it. "Well, so is Y/N. She wants us happy and she wants to actually feel love again instead of an isolated prisoner." She said looking at Geoff and the others "Well, I might be immortal but I understand that, so I'll agree. Just pretend its Jack with amnesia." Ryan said and Lindsay smiled. Michael shrugged saying "Sure, I guess we can treat her like that and even call her Jack." Gavin and Meg had agreed, holding hands. Jeremy agreed, even ghost Jack so the decision fell to Geoff as Lindsay sighed saying "Geoff, by the end of this... She would be exactly where we left off and she would go through surgeries a name change, a haircut and a dye box or two, and talk as if she has amnesia after the facial surgery and came out of a bad firefight. We wouldn't have to burn jacks clothes or hide anything, and you'd get the love of your life back. So, are you with us?" She asked.

Geoff sighed deeply thinking about this before nodding "Sure. If this will make her feel loved and us feel normal, we can do this. So, we'll have to begin the surgery after the name change." He said "And act as if she had amnesia and bring the memories back. Plus, she'll need a new food kind of diet to get to jacks weight which was adorable." He said, beginning to go off to dream land and pulled himself back to reality. "Okay, we can do this, I'll fund it." He said and Lindsay smiled "Okay, I'll tell her and you guys get ready, I can ask jack for her diet and write it down!" She said and ran to Y/N's room, opening the door, smiling and sitting by her.

"They agreed, but you will go through surgery and a name change and a new diet along with--" she was cut off by you smiling and hugging her. "I know Lindsay. Changers know what they're doing when they get ready for a permanent change. Thank you, thank you so much." You said as Lindsay begun to clean your make up off your face. "Well, face surgery isn't necessary more like eye surgery to get jacks eye color and I can tan for her tone, and I need to do some permanent things to my lips, and my brows and nose." You say as Lindsay nods. "Okay, let's go change your name first, then we're going to the hospital. We have a perfect picture of Jack they can reference off of." Lindsay said pulling you to the court house to change your name. Truly you were about to fully be happy.

Once in the hospital, after surgery, you were in recovery and the group around you, the doctors had a flawless success and now conscious but wrap over your eyes prevented seeing you made a confused noise as Ryan grabs your hand you're suddenly afraid until Ryan says "Whoa, whoa! Jack calm down, the fight's over. You lost your ability but you survived, do you remember us?" He asked sticking to the plan.

Your mind automatically heard gunfire and your head ached and you shook your head, your voice had changed on its own after hearing car tapes of Jack singing with Lindsay, "I only remember your guy's names." She said and Geoff kissed your cheek. "Its okay, Jack, we're going to help you remember my love, I promise." Your hand found his and he smiled as you said "Thank you."


End file.
